


In the Mirror

by TobytheWise



Series: 1k Celebration [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Alec, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “I want- I want-” Alec murmurs, his head foggy with lust. “Please, Magnus.”“Say it, Alexander. What do you want?”“I want you to dominate me,” Alec gasps out before letting out a whine of disappointment as Magnus pulls his fingers free.“No whining,” Magnus says with an amused chuckle. “I’ll give you everything you want, sweetheart.”





	In the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Anon who requested bottom Alec and "I want you to dominate me."

Alec lays on his back, his legs spread open wide and Magnus laying against his left side. Alec’s right hand works his cock slowly, pumping up and down. 

“God,” Magnus whispers right in his ear, making his body shudder. “Look at you, Alexander.”

Magnus’ hand slides down Alec’s belly, teasing his fingers over Alec’s inner thigh. “Please,” Alec murmurs, his body tense with anticipation. 

“Please what?”

“Please touch me.”

“But Alec, I am touching you,” Magnus teases and Alec can hear the fucking smirk in his voice. 

“Touch my ass, Magnus,” he groans out, his face heating with embarrassment. 

Magnus’ finger finds his ass, gently rubbing against his hole. Alec keens, his hand tightening around his cock. His ass has always been so fucking sensative and already his body is reacting to the slight touch. His dick drools precum onto his belly and he has to take his hand away so as not to come. 

“I love how responsive you are, Alexander. So needy for my touch.”

Alec turns his head, taking Magnus’ lips in a heated kiss. He gasps into the kiss as Magnus’ finger slides into him. He has to close his eyes and savor the feeling. Magnus tongue and finger fuck into his mouth and ass at the same time, taking over his senses and forcing Alec into pleasure overdrive. His hips grind up into the empty air unconsciously. 

As Magnus pushes in a second finger, he begins sucking marks into Alec’s throat, nibbling and ticking all of Alec’s buttons. His toes curl as Magnus’ fingers find his prostate, 

“I want- I want-” Alec murmurs, his head foggy with lust. “Please, Magnus.”

“Say it, Alexander. What do you want?”

“I want you to dominate me,” Alec gasps out before letting out a whine of disappointment as Magnus pulls his fingers free. 

“No whining,” Magnus says with an amused chuckle. “I’ll give you everything you want, sweetheart.”

The heated promise has Alec’s ass clenching around nothing. He stifles his groan. His ass feeling achingly empty and he’s growing desperate with how much he needs to be filled. Magnus shuffles them around until he’s reclined against the pillows, patting his lap for Alec to sit down. Magnus grips Alec’s hips, guiding him back, Alec’s back to Magnus’ chest. 

“That’s it,” Magnus whispers. He widens his thighs, his feet flat on the bed and knees bent. He tosses Alec’s thighs over each of his own thighs and Alec feels deliciously exposed and on display. Magnus snaps his fingers, the hotel wall across from their bed suddenly becoming a giant mirror. 

Alec sucks in a sharp breath at the sight before him. His chest is bright red, his flush running down almost to his belly button. His cheeks are flushed, his mouth is parted in pleasure, and his eyes look wild. Magnus’ painted black fingers hold onto his hips, a contrast to Alec’s pale skin. Fuck, they look sexy together. 

“Are you ready, sweetheart.”

“Please, Magnus!”

Magnus chuckles as he helps move Alec’s hips until he’s slowly taking Magnus cock into his body. He moans, long and low, his body thrumming with overwhelming pleasure. He loves this. He feels fucking alive like this. His eyes find the mirror, staring at where he and Magnus connect and it’s almost too much. He bites his bottom lip, focusing on not instantly coming. 

“Oh god. Magnus. So good,” he babbles, his ass stretching around Magnus’ dick, the burn absolutely perfect. He can see how his rim is red and puffy around Magnus’ cock. 

“Are you watching, Alexander? Seeing how I’m splitting you open?”

“Fuck!” Alec cries out, his cock twitching against his belly. Magnus’ fingers grip the backs of his thighs, digging into his flesh. “Yes! It’s so hot.”

Magnus’ mouth finds his deflect rune, biting the rune and making him whine in pleasure. Magnus begins moving, his hips slamming up, impaling Alec on his cock over and over and over. Alec closes his eyes, letting his head fall back as lightning runs up and down his spine. 

“No,” Magnus grits out, biting Alec’s ear lobe. “Watch, Alexander. Watch as I fuck you full of my cum.”

“By the fucking Angel,” Alec whimpers, his eyes finding the mirror once more. He watches as his thighs jiggle everytime Magnus fucks up into him. His rim is bright pink as it stretches around Magnus. Alec’s balls are drawn up tight, his orgasm rushing towards him at high speed. He has the perfect view of Magnus’ taint and balls, so smooth and hairless and sexy. Fuck. 

“Are you going to come for me?” Magnus asks huskily, his hot breath fanning over the side of Alec’s throat. “Are you gonna come on my cock?”

Alec nods his head with a high pitched whine. Magnus’ dick continues to fuck him, running over Alec’s prostate on every thrust. Alec’s body tenses, his pleasure building as wave after wave of pleasure rises until finally, that wave grows so high and so wild it has to crest. His eyes are glued to where his cock twitches before cum is spewing from the tip like a fucking geyser. His mouth opens in a silent scream as he comes, and comes, and comes, Magnus’ hips never stopping, milking him of every single drop. 

By the time his orgasm has finished, Alec is limp against Magnus’ chest as Magnus continues to fuck his ass, chasing his own pleasure. He continues to nail Alec’s prostate until it’s painful and oversensitive. “Fuck, Magnus. Please,” he murmurs, his neck straining back with how hard he’s keeping himself still instead of moving away from Magnus. 

Magnus’ hands tighten, magic suddenly running through his body. Alec’s vision whites out as he somehow comes again, adding to the pool of cum cooling on his belly and thighs. Finally, he feels Magnus’ cock twitch before his ass is flooded with warmth. 

“Oh fuck. Yes,” he gasps out, clenching his ass so he doesn’t spill a drop. 

Magnus’ hands slide up Alec’s thigh before wrapping around his chest, just holding them together. The closeness and intimacy has Alec’s heart warming. “I love you,” he whispers as Magnus gently pulls out of Alec’s ass before moving them around on the bed. Alec lays on his side, throwing his thigh over Magnus’ middle. 

“I love you, Alexander.”

With heated cheeks, Alec takes Magnus’ hand in his own, bringing it down between them and between his open legs. “Can you?”

Magnus smiles. “Of course,” he says, kissing Alec’s nose. Two of his fingers slide into Alec’s loose and wet hole, plugging him full of Magnus’ cum. He lets out a content sigh, his head resting against Magnus’ chest. 

“Thank you.”

“Anything you want, sweetheart. You know that.”

Alec kisses Magnus’ chest before yawning, falling asleep feeling sated, content, and  _ full _ . 


End file.
